Die Wege des Herrn
by Monja-mash
Summary: H und M nach dem Krieg


Die Wege des Herrn Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be! Anything else new? The lyrics/ tune/ whatever to "Suicide is Painless" aren't mine either, so, once again, don't sue me.  
  
August 1959:  
  
Daniel Pierce saß in seiner Praxis und dachte über seinen Sohn nach. Es war nun 6 Jahre her das er aus Korea zurückgekommen war, seit dem hatte er sich sehr verändert. Als Arzt arbeite er nun mit seinem Vater in der gemeinsamen Praxis doch der Mensch Hawkeye war still und zurückgezogen geworden. Am schlimmsten war es immer nach dem Jahrestreffen der Mash Crew. Vor den Treffen war er immer aufgeregt und redete immer nur von zwei Personen, von B.J. Hunnicut, seinem besten Freund in Korea und von Margarete Houllihan, der Oberschwester. Er hatte mit ihr eine kurze Affäre in Korea aber, wenn Daniel das Verhalten seines Sohnes richtig verstand liebt er sie noch immer. Das Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus den Gedanken, und Mea Silver trat ein. Sie war seine Sprechstundehilfe schon seit Jahre. "Dr. Pierce draußen steht ein kleiner Junge." doch weiter kam sie nicht denn ein Junge der nicht älter als fünf oder sechs zu sein schien, schob sich an ihr vorbei. "Sir bitte helfen sie mir, meine Mutter ist krank sie liegt im Auto, kommen sie schnell Sir." Sprudelte der Junge drauf los. Doch das Bild was er selber bot, war ein Bild des grauen. Er hatte ein blaues Auge und Blut klebte in seinem Gesicht. Das Hemd was er trug war zerrissen und die kurze Hose zeigte dass er auch an den Beinen unzählige Blaue Flecken hatte. "Beruhig dich Junge" versuchte es Daniel, doch der Junge nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Wo ist denn deine Mutter?" "Sie sitzt im Auto ich am Highway." "Mea sagen sie meinen Sohn bescheid er soll in die Praxis kommen. Etwas Arbeit wir ihn heute gut tun." "ich hole die Frau." "Mach ich Daniel." Er schnappe sich den Jungen und setzte ihn in sein Auto, dann fuhren sie los und das Kind zeigte ihm den Weg zu seiner Mutter. Als er am Auto an kam stoppte ihn der Atem. Im Auto saß eine Frau sie war im selben Alter wie sein Sohn, doch man konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie erst vor kurzen Zusammen geschlagen wurde. Im Auto saßen noch zwei Kinder. Alle waren Blut verschmiert und das Baby schrie die ganze Zeit. Die Mutter der Kinder war nicht bei Bewusst sein. Daniel legte sie in sein Auto und setzte dann die drei Kinder dazu. Die Beiden älteren zuckten bei der Berührung vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er fuhr so schnell es ging in seine Praxis und brachte die Frau sofort in d den Behandlungsraum 1 "Mea ist mein Sohn schon hier." In dem Moment kam Hawkeye zur Tür hinein. "Was gibt es denn Dad?" " In der eins liegt eine Frau, sie ist nicht bei Bewusstsein. Nach Aussage ihres Ältesten Sohnes, brach sie während der fahrt zusammen. Die drei Kinder und sie sehen so aus, als seinen alle vier Misshandel worden. Ich schlage vor ich krümmer mich um die Frau und dich um die Kinder." "Ok Dad, sag bescheid wenn du Hilfe brachst." Hawkeye ging ins Wartezimmer und musste schlucken als er die Kinder sah. So schlimm hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. "Der Älteste der Jungen hatte seinen jüngsten Bruder auf dem Arm, der andere Verstecke sich hinter ihm als er Hawkeye sah. Hawkeye ging auf die Kinder zu und ging vor ihnen in die Hocke, so dass er mit ihnen auf Augenhöhe war. "Hallo ihr. Ich bin Hawkeye und ihr?" keine Antwort. "Darf ich mir mal eure Wunden ansehen?" Wieder bekam er keine Reaktion. Als er dann das Baby aus dem Arm seines Bruders nehmen wollte, sagte dieser nur, "Wir bleiben zusammen." "Klar bleibt ihr das, ich will euch doch nur Untersuchen." Damit schob er die Kinder in den Behandlungsraum. Er legte das Baby auf dem Behandlungstisch und fing an es zu untersuchen. "Wie heißt denn der kleine? Und wie alt ist er?" " Er heißt Paul Christopher. Er ist 2 Monate." Der Junge schien so weit ok, aber er schrie die ganze Zeit. Dann bemerkt er auch den Grund, eins der kleinen Ärmchen war gebrochen. Er holte einem Gips und verarztet ihn vorsichtig. "So Paul du bist fertig." Er nahm den kleinen hoch und zum ersten Mal lachte der Junge. "So ist es besser was?" Er legte den kleinen auf eine Decke auf den Boden und ging dann zum mittleren Jungen. " Darf ich dich Untersuchen? Ich verspreche, das ich auch Vorsichtig bin." Unsicher sah er zu seinem großen Bruder und dieser Nickte ihm zum. "Also mein Name ist Hawkeye. Und ihr heißt?" "Hawkeye ist doch kein Name." Meinte der jüngere der beiden. "Ich heiße Benjamin Franklin, doch alle nennen mich Hawkeye." Der ältere der beiden sah ihn erstaun an. "Ich heiße auch Benjamin Franklin und mein Bruder heißt Michael Timothy." Das Eis schien nun gebrochen zu sein. "Also wer will zu erst?" fragte Hawkeye. "Erst Michael." Entschied er ältere. Erst mal musste Hawkeye ihn das Blut abwaschen, wie sich herausstellte war es wohl nicht sein Blut gewesen. Danach untersuchte er ihn am ganzen Körper. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er nicht abbekommen. Die Striemen auf dem Rüchen, die von einem Gürtel stammten, waren schon älter. Ben hatte es da schon schlimmer erwischt. Er war erst vor kurzen Geschlagen worden, die Kopfwunde, war noch frisch und auch die Striemen vom Gürten waren das. "Was ist den passier?" versuchte Hawk was raus zu bekommen " Das war unser Vater." Sagte Michael. "Paul hat geweint währen des Football Spiels gestern, da hat er ihm am Arm gerissen und ihn geschlagen. Sonst geht Mummy immer dazwischen, doch sie war nicht da also ist Ben eingesprungen und wollte Paul beschützten. Doch Vater war viel stärker, und ich hatte Angst und habe nicht getan. Doch dann kam Mummy und dann hat er Ben ihn ruhe gelassen und Mummy Geschlagen. Wir haben uns mit Paul im Zimmer eingeschlossen und gewartet bis er weg ist. Dann hat Mummy uns genommen und wir sind weg gefahren." "Immer wenn Vater getrunken hat, dann wir er böse." "Hawkeye versorge die Wunden der beiden älteren, doch da konnte man nicht viel machen außer einer Salbe gegen die Schmerzen. Er ging zu Paul, hob ihn hoch und ging dann zu Mea nach vorne. "Mea haben wir was zu essen und zu trinken für diese drei Herren?" "Nein Hawk aber ich lauf mal schnell in den Laden und hole was." "Was wollt ihr denn?" "Wasser bitte und ein Sandwich." Antwortet Michael sofort. "Nein Mike." Sagte sein Bruder "wir brauchen nichts Mam, aber trotzdem danke." "Unsinn Jungs ich hole euch was. Für dich auch Hawkeye?" "Ja, danke Mea." Hawkeye setze sich mit den Jungen ins Wartezimmer und nahm sich ein Buch und begann vorzulesen. Dabei hielt er Paul im Arm und er schlief schnell ein. Nach einiger Zeit kam Mea wieder sie hatte Brote, was zu trinken und Schokolade besorgt, für die großen und Babynahrung für Paul. Wie auf Bestellung wurde dieser Wach und schrie nach essen. Mea bereitet die Flasche vor, welche Hawkeye ihm dann gab. Die drei Jungen aßen zufrieden als Daniel aus dem Zimmer kam. "Und Dad?" ihr geht es soweit gut, sie ist bei Bewusstsein, aber sehr schwach. Ich habe ihr angeboten bei uns zu bleiben, bis es ihr besser geht aber sie will unbedingt weg." "Von dem was ich gehört habe ist es kein Wunder wenn sie keinem mehr traut." Sagte Hawkeye. "Wie geht es den Kindern? Körperlich werden sie keinen Schäden davon tragen." In dem Moment trat eine geschwächte Margarete Houllihan aus dem Behandlungzimmer. Hawkeye sah die Frau zum ersten Mal an als sie ihn Paul aus dem Arm nehmen wollte. "Margarete bist du das?" fragte Hawkeye ungläubig. Margarete sah ihn mit großen Augen an "Hawkeye Pierce das kann doch nicht war sein." "Margarete. Was ist passiert? Wieso warst du nie bei den Treffen? Sind das deine Kinder?" die fragen sprudelten nur so aus Hawkeye heraus. "Du bleibst bei mir und Dad bis es dir besser geht" bestimmte er nun. Sie wollte gerade zum Prostet ansetzte als sich nun der älteste zu Wort meldet. "Mummy kennst du Hawkeye?" sie strich Ben über denn Kopf " Ja Benny er ist ein alter Freund von mir." "Dann lass uns bleiben. Bitte. Nur solange bist du wieder gesund bist. Und wenn Vater kommt kann er mir Hefen Paul und Mike zu beschützten." "Mich braucht keine zu beschützte." Meldete sich Mike zu Wort. "Doch." "Nein" "Doch" "Benjamin Franklin und Michael Timothy." Ermahnte sie die beiden "Hawkeye wenn es euch wirklich nicht ausmacht, dann würde wir gerne ein paar Tage bleibe." "Das ist kein Problem meldete sich Daniel zu Wort. Daniel fuhr mit Margarete und den Kinder zu dem Haus der Pierce während sich Hawkeye Pierce sich von Mea zu Margaretes Auto fahren ließ, um es dann zu sich zu fahren.  
  
Als er zusause an kam, lag Margarete im Bett und schließ. Die Kinder saßen bei Daniel in der Küche, der das Abendbrot kochte. Hawkeye ging nach oben, und kam mit einer Decke für Margarete wieder hinunter. Er deckte sie Fürsorglich zu und ging dann wieder zu den anderen in die Küche. "Mhm das richt ja lecker." Sie aßen mit den Kindern und gingen dann nach oben um die Schlafzimmer zu verteilen und das Gepäck der Kinder aus zu packen. Als diese getan war, war es schon Bettzeit und die kleinen gingen ohne murren ins Bett. Hawkeye beschloss auch Margaret ins Bett zu tragen. Hawkeye schlief in dieser Nacht nicht sehr fest. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, das er Paul füttern wollte, damit sich Margarete ausruhen konnte. Als Paul dann wirklich Hunger bekam, sprang er fast schon aus dem Bett und ging zu Paul, nahm, ihn aus seinem Bettchen und ging mit ihm in die Küche. Er war gerade die Flasche am vorbereiten, als Margarete zu ihn stieß. "Was machst du da Hawkeye?" der angesprochen fuhr erschrocken um. "Ich dachte du bräuchtest deinen Schlaf und da habe ich Paul genommen und wollte ihn gerade füttern." "Das musst du nicht tut Pierce." "Ich weiß. Ich möchte es aber. Leg dich wieder hin. Wir reden morgen weiter." Sie sah ihn unsicher an. "Na los ab ins Bett Major Houllihan." Sie lächelte müde und im gehen sagte sie noch "Den Major gibt es schon lange nicht mehr."  
  
"So Paul dann lassen wir es uns mal schmecken." Paul saugte gierig an der Flasche, als Ben die Treppe hinunter in die Küche kam. Er sah erstaunt zu Hawkeye. "Vater hat Paul nie gefüttert. Er sagt immer das sein Mamas Aufgabe. Genau so wie sie ich um uns und den Haushalt kümmern muss." Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. "Deine Mama braucht ihren schlaf und mir macht es nichts aus Paul zu füttern. Aber was machst du denn hier unten?" "Ich habe durst." Hawkeye stand auf und gab ihn ein Glas Milch. "Danke." Er trank aus und ging dann wieder ins Bett. Auch Paul war nun fertig und nach seinem Bäuerchen beschloss Hawkeye den Jungen mit zu sich ins Bett zu nehmen. Am nächsten morgen wachte er früh auf. Er machte Paul fertig für den Tag, und fing dann an das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Als nächstes wurde Daniel wach. Als er nach unten kam, war er erstaunt seinen Sohn in der Küche zu sehne. Denn eigentlich war er ein Langschläfer und er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sein Sohn mal vor ihm wach gewesen war. "Morgen Hawk. Was machst du denn schon hier um diese Uhrzeit?" "Ich dachte ich mach was zu essen für Margarete und die Jungs." "Du magst sie wirklich?" "Ja Dad das tue ich. Sie ist aber mit einem anderen verheiratet und wir sind Freunde." Weist du was passiert ist?" Hawkeye erzählte seinem Dad, was die Kinder ihm erzählt hatten. "Ich hoffe sie läst sich von ihm scheiden." Fügte er seinen Ausführungen hinzu. Sie hatten gerade ihr Gespräch beendet, als die anderen vom Duft der Pfannkuchen angelockt in die Küche kamen. Sie aßen begeistert ihr Frühstück und es schien allen zu schmecken. Margarete sagte während des ganzen Frühstücks kaum ein Wort. "Jungs geht ihr euch waschen?" fragte Daniel und schob die beiden älteren aus der Küche. "Was ist los Margarete? Willst du reden?" "Danke für das Angebot aber nicht heute morgen." "Ok dann lass und heute Morgen zum See schwimmen fahren und heute Abend wenn sie schlafen, dann reden wir." "Ok Hawk, aber musst du nicht arbeiten?" "Ich denke Dad würde mir das nie erlauben, das ich heute in die Praxis gehe und dich und die Jungs hier alleine lasse."  
  
Zehn Minuten später Verließen alle das Haus Daniel um zur Arbeit zu gehen und die anderen um zum Schwimmen zu gehen. Der Tag verging wie im Flug. Margarete und Hawkeye wechselten sich ab, im Wasser mit Mike und Ben zu toben. Während der andere mit Paul im Wasser war, aber drauf aufpassen musste, das sein Gips nicht nass wurde. Auf dem Weg zurück schliefen Paul, Mike und Ben im Auto ein. Hawkeye trug Mike und Ben hinauf, während Margarete Paul ins Bett brachte. Die drei erwachsene aßen zusammen Abendbrot, danach zog sich Daniel auf sein Zimmer zurück um seinen Sohn und Margarete Zeit zu geben. zu reden. Margarete erzählte ihm alles, wie sie ihren Mann kennen gelernt hatte, noch in Korea sie wurde noch im selben Monat Schwanger also heirateten sie danach fing er an sie zu schlage, wenn er getrunken hatte. Aber zu Ben war er immer lieb und Führsorglich. Das war vor fünf Jahren. Danach wurde sie wieder Schwanger und Mike kam. Da wurde es immer schlimmer mit den schlage. Doch sie hatte glück ihr Mann wurde nach Europa versetzt und sie blieb mit den beiden Kindern in den USA. Als ihr Mann vor einem Jahr wieder kam war er eine Alkoholiker und Misshandelte die Kinder, doch sie konnte nicht weg da er sie gefangen hielt. Paul wurde gezeugt und er drehte völlig durch was damit endete, das sie ihn verlassen musste. Endlich hatte sie den Mut gefunden. Sie hatte sich ins Auto gesetzt und war einfach drauf los Gefahren. Warum sie ausgerechnet in Crabeapple Cove in Main gelandet fraget er sie. Sie sah und sagte dann: "Bei dir habe ich mich immer sicher Gefühlt selbst im Krieg." "Margarete ihr könnt so lange hier bleiben wie ihr wollt euch kann hier nichts passieren. Das Verspreche ich dir:" "Danke Hawkeye. Ich habe schon den Antrag auf Scheidung gestellt. Wenn alles gut läuft, bin ich ende nächster Woche geschieden. Danach, werde ich mir mit den Kindern was suchen, wo ich arbeiten kann und Geld verdienen kann." "Das hat keine Eile Margarete." Sie saßen noch lange da und redeten.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurden alle von lautem Geschrei von draußen geweckt. Daniel ging zur Haustür um zu sehen was da los ist, denn er vermutete einen Notfall. Doch weit gefehlt er wir von einem Betrunkenen randaliere nieder geschlagen. Dieser dringt ins Haus rein und ruft immer wieder nach Margarete und seinen Kinder und das er sein Eigentum wieder haben will. Hawkeye der in zwischen nach unten gestürzt war schafft es aber mit letzter Kraft den Mann aus dem Haus zu drängen und die Tür zu verschließen.  
  
Er ging dann zu seinem Vater der nicht weiter verletzt ist. "Ich bin Ok Hawk kümmere dich lieber um Margarete und die Kinder. Als er an der Treppe ankam hörte er schon das weinen der Kinder und eine Margarete die versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Selbst Paul schien zu merken das was nicht in Ordnung war schrie sich sie Seele aus dem Leib. Hawkeye klopfte vorsichtig an die Zimmertür von Margaretes Schlafzimmer. "Ich bin's Hawk es ist alles in Ordnung. Macht doch bitte die Tür auf." "Ist er weg?" fragten drein Stimmen von drinnen gleichzeitig. "Ja er ist weg. Die Nachbarn hatten die Polizei gerufen. Gerade als ich ihn aus der Tür hatte kamen sie und haben ihn verhaftet." Er hört wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wird und da fällt Margarete ihn schon dankbar um den Hals. Er nimmt sie in den Arm und hält sie einfach nur fest, so wie er es schon in Korea gemacht hat und wartet bis sie beruhigt hat. Auch Benjamin und Michael drücken sich an ihn nur Paul liegt glucksend auf dem Bett. "Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?" unterbrach Mike die stille. "Ich bitte auch." schloss sich Ben an. Er sah kurz zu Margarete sie merkte dies aber nicht sie schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. "Was haltet ihr davon dass ihr alle zu mir kommt. Ihr beide, eure Mum und Paul." "Oh ja das wäre toll." "Bitte Mum sag ja." "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke dass ich mit Paul besser hier bleiben sollte. Er ist dafür noch zu klein." "Margarete wir holen das Reisebettchen in mein Zimmer dann hat er sein eigenes Bett und ich möchte nicht das du heute Nacht alleine bist." Versuchte es nun auch. Am ende gab sie sich geschlagen und die machten es sich in Hawkeye Bett bequeme.  
  
Es war die erste Nacht seit 2 Monaten in der Paul durch schlief. Als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde verspürte sie eine Sicherheit und Zufriedenheit, die sie seit der Nacht in Korea, wo sie und Hawkeye sich näher gekommen waren, nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Sie lag auf der linken Seite des Bettes, neben ihr lag Ben. Mike war ganz eng an Hawkeye gerutscht, der rechts lag. Er war schon wach und hatte Paul aus seinem Bettchen geholt und kuschelte und spielte mit ihm im Bett. Bei diesem Bild musste sie lächeln. Er bemerkte dass sie wach war und drehte sich zu ihr. "Er war so alleine und da ich auch schon wach war dachte ich, dass ich ihn zu mir ins Bett hole. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht." "Nein, ich finde es schön. Wie lange muss er noch den Gips haben?" Ich denke noch zwei Wochen. Babyknochen heilen schnell. Margarete ich habe es gestern nicht erwähnt aber wir sollen heute auf das Revier kommen. Es geht um deinen Mann." "Ist gut Hawkeye meinst du wir können die Kinder solange in der Praxis lassen? Ich will nicht das sie so was auch noch sehen müssen." "Kein Problem ich denke Dad und Mea sind froh wenn sie die drei Mal so richtig verwöhnen können." "Hawkeye aufstehen." Mit diesen Worten trat Daniel ins Zimmer ein. Er war freudig überrascht als er die fünf da so im Bett liegen sah. Sie sahen aus wie eine Familie. "Ist gut wir kommen Dad." Margarete weckte die Jungen und Hawkeye ging mit Paul ins Bad um sich und ihn anzuziehen und ihn dann mit in die Küchen zu nehmen, wo Daniel schon das Frühstück am zubereiten war. "Dad kannst du heute die drei zu dir in die Praxis nehmen, während Margarete und ich bei der Polizei sind?" "Klar mach ich."  
  
September 1959:  
  
Daniel war erstaun wie sich sein Sohn in nur diesem einem Monat geändert hat. Sonst saß er nach der Arbeit zu Hause und dachte nach. Doch nun wenn er nach Hause kam fing er sofort an mit den Kindern zu spielen. Margarete war den ganzen Tag bei den Kinder und wenn Daniel und er nach Hause kamen hatte sie schon essen gekocht, auch wenn beide immer wieder sagten das sie das nicht machen soll. Es war ein warmer Sommerabend und Margarete saß aus der Veranda und dachte über ihr neues Leben nach. Die Kinder spielen mit Daniel im Haus. "Können wir reden Margarete?" "Was ist los Hawkeye?" "Es ist folgendes Dad und ich haben uns überlegt, das Ben ende des Monates in die Schule muss und Mike ist auch schon so weit das er dieses Jahr in den Kindergarten kann. Worauf ich hinaus will, wir suchen noch einen Schwester die mit uns in der Praxis arbeitet, und die Schulen hier in Crappeapple Cove sind auch gut." "Bietes du mir gerade einen Job an?" "Ja ich hoffe das ihr hier bleib, ich mag die Kinder gerne." "Das geht nicht Hawk was soll denn mit Paul passieren, wenn ich arbeiten bin, ich kann mir kein Kindermädchen leisten. Ich denke ich werde wieder zu meine Eltern ziehen." "Aber wir können doch einen Laufstall für Paul aufstellen. So das du ihn immer siehst und du könntest dein Gehalt sparen und bei mir und Dad wohnen bleiben." "Das geht nicht Hawk was würden denn die Leute dazu sagen? Wenn wir zusammen wohnen würden, ohne verheiratet zu sein?" "Habe ich mich jemals darum gekümmert was die Leute von mir denken?" "Nein das hast du nicht. Was sagt denn dein Vater dazu, wenn ich hier wohnen bleiben würde?" "Der wäre sehr glücklich. Hast du es noch nicht gemerkt wie sehr er es liebt den Opa zu spielen?" "Bist du dir sicher dass das funktionieren wird? Dank daran du wirst so was wie ihr Vater werden. Mike himmelt dich jetzt schon an und sobald Ben in die Schule kommt wir er Festellen, das er keinen Vater hat und wird sich einen suchen wollen. Ich weiß das du nicht viel von Verantwortung hältst, zu mindest nicht im normalen Leben." "Margarete ich habe mich geändert. Ich bin bereit dazu. Ich werde immer für dich oder die Kinder da sein. Bitte nimm das Angebot an." Margarete steht auf und geht ins Haus zu den Kindern. "Ben, Mike ich muss mal mit euch reden. Ben du musst ja in ein paar Wochen in die Schule. Wo würdest du lieber zu Schule gehen? Hier oder bei Oma und Opa?" "Ich möchte bei Hawkeye bleiben Mum." Ich möchte auch hier bleiben." Hawkeye sah glücklich in die runde als Paul nach seinem zweiten Abendbrot verlangte. Margarete wollt aufstehen, doch Hawkeye drücke ihr leicht du Schulte "Bleib du hier bei den beiden und redet noch was darüber. Ich werde Paul was zu essen geben." "Danke Hawk."  
  
Oktober 1959:  
  
Es war so weit, der erste Schultag von Ben war gekommen und er war ganz aufgeregt. Er hatte Hawkeye schon im vier Uhr morgens geweckt, um sich er zu gehen, das sie auch ja nicht zu spät kommen würden. Beim Essen redete er von nichts anderem als der Schule. Die Praxis hatte heute geschlossen. Hawkeye ließen es sich nicht nehmen bei Bens und Mikes großem Tag dabei zu sein und Mea hatte sich breite erklärt auf Paul aufzupassen. Als alle in der Schule ankamen, waren schon viele Leute da und die größeren Klassen hießen die neune Willkommen und führten war vor. Als es soweit war, das die Kinder in ihre Klassen und Gruppen sollten, nahm Hawkeye sich noch mal Mike und Paul zur Seite. "Jungs ich bin unheimlich stolz auf euch. Ich wünsche mir dass ihr Tapfer seid. Eure Mum wird euch dann heute Mittag wieder abholen." "Kannst du nicht auch kommen?" "Ja bitte ihr beide." "Na gut mal sehen was sich da machen läst. Und nun lauft zu den anderen." Hawkeye wusste sowieso das er heuet Mittag hier auf den Junge warten würde, denn ihnen konnte er nichts abschlagen.  
  
Ein paar Tage später, am späten Vormittag kam Margaret aufgeregt in die Praxis gelaufen und Wedelte mit Papiere. Sie viel dem erstaunten Daniel um den Hals. "Was gibt es denn hier zu feiern?" Fragte er als sie ihn los lies. "Meine Scheidungspapiere sind gekommen. Ich bin geschieden und mein Ex-Mann darf sich weder den Kinder auf mehr als 500 Meter nähern." "Das ist ja toll Margarete. Ich freu mich für euch."  
  
Dezember 1959  
  
Obwohl Margarete, wie sie immer beteuerte auf Wohnungssuche war, wohnet sie und die Kinder immer noch bei den Pierce. Sie hatten sich zu so was wie eine Familie entwickelt. Während der Woche arbeitet die Erwachsenen in der Praxis, während die Kinder morgens in der Schule und im Kindergarten waren und nachmittags beim Sport auch Paul entwickelte sich prächtig, man merkte nichts mehr von seinem Arm. Er krabbelt wenn man nicht aufpasste durch das ganze Haus. Am Wochenende ging Hawkeye mit den Jungs zu den spielen oder sie unternahmen alle fünf was zusammen. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten. Als Margarete mit besorgtem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer kam. Hawkeye sah kurz auf. "Was ist los Margarete?" sie hielt ihm Papiere unter die Nase. "Das sind die Wunschzettel von Mike und Ben." Hawkeye nahm sie und warf einen Blick drauf. Er brachte nur ein "Oh" hervor. Nun wurde Daniel neugierig, und nahm seinem Sohn die Zettel aus der Hand. "Lieber Weihnachtsmann unsere Namen sind Benjamin Franklin, Michael Timothy und Paul Christopher. Ich schreibe für uns alle, da nur ich schreiben kann. Wir haben nur einen Wunsch wir möchten das Hawkeye unser Dad wir. Wir wohnen bei ihm und seinem Dad. Wenn du es nicht machen kannst, das er unsere Mum heiratetet, kannst du dann wenigsten schauen das wir ihn Dad rufen dürfen? Er ist ein ganz toller Dad, so einen haben wir uns immer gewünscht. Er spielt immer mit uns und er ist ganz lieb zu uns und unsere MUm. Das ist unser einziger Wusch. Ben" beendete Daniel das Vorlesen. Hawkeye saß immer noch wie geschockt da und auch Margarete wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. "Genau davor habe ich die gewarnt Benjamin Franklin Pierce. Was jetzt sollen wir gehen? Wir es dir zu heiß?" schrie sie los "Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt!" gab er genau so laut zurück. Dabei wurde er sich bewusst was diesen Geschrei bei den Kindern auslösen würde. Denn so war es immer vor den Schlägen losgegangen. Auch Margarete sah ihn unsicher an. Er beruhigte sich wieder und meinte nur "lass uns raus auf die Veranda zum reden gehen." Er nahm sie vorsichtig an die Hand um sie nicht zu erschrecken und führte sie hinaus. "Margarete ich will nicht dass ihr gehen. Ich mag euch viel zu sehr als das ich euch gehen lassen würde. Ihr seid für mich wie ein Geschenk. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher ob du das willst. Ich meine es sind nun mal nicht meine Kinder." "Hawkeye du bist zwar nicht der Biologische Vater, aber du bist der einzige Vater den sie jemals hatten. Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, für mich ist das auch in Ordnung." "Na dann haben wir ja unser erstes Weihmachtsgeschenk für die drei. Ich frage Dad ob er am Samstag den ganzen Tag bei ihnen bleiben kann, dann können wir Geschenke kaufen gehen." "Tolle Idee."  
  
Weihnachten 1959  
  
Es war gerade fünf Uhr Morgen als Daniel vom Kindergeschrei geweckt wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er merke dass ihn zwei Augenpaare von der Tür her anstarten. "Was macht ihr denn schon so früh hier?" "Wir wollten die Geschenke auspacken, doch wir trauen uns nicht alleine." Sagte das rechte paar Augen. "Genau und Hawkeye und Mum wollen wir nicht wecken, denn wir müssen lieb sein vielleicht." "Nicht verraten Mike!" "Ich denke die beiden währen sehr traurig, wenn sie euch dabei nicht zuschauen können." "Ach bitte Daniel." "Nein und jetzt wieder ab ins Bett mit euch beiden." Damit wurde die Tür geschlossen und bevor Daniel noch mal einschlief dachte er daran wie sehr er das vermist hatte. Denn auch Hawkeye war an Weihnachten immer aufgeregt gewesen.  
  
Es war etwa sieben Uhr als Hawkeye wach wurde. Er stand auf und ging in das Zimmer von Paul. Dieser lag schon wach in seinem Bett und fing an zu lachen und reckte Hawkeye die Arme entgegen, als er ihn sah. Hawkeye nahm ihn aus seinem Bett raus und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. " Guten Morgen mein Schatz. Bist du schon aufgeregt, heute ist dein erstes Weihnachten. Willst du mit mir in die Küchen kommen? Dann machen wir für deine wunderschöne Mummy und für die anderen ein schönes Weihnachtsfrühstück." Er ging mit Paul auf dem Arm in die Küche. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen die anderen von dem Duft nach essen geweckt, in die Küche. Sie aßen alle zusammen, wobei es Mike und Ben an diesem Tag besonders schwer viel still sitzen zu bleibe. Aber wie alle erwachsenen sehen konnten, gaben sie sich allergrößte mühe. "Ich denke wir sollten jetzt mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen und sehen was der Weihnachtsmann uns gebracht hat." Das war das Stichwort, was die Kinder Aufspringen ließ.  
  
Das Wohnzimmer stand voller Spielzeug. Selbst Margarete machte große Augen. Hawkeye und Daniel mussten noch mal im Spielzeuggeschäft gewesen sein. Denn als sie mit Hawkeye wieder kam, hatten sie ein Tischhockeyspiel. Da sie nicht wollte das Hawkeye ihnen so viel Schenkte, hatte er für die beiden großen Baseballhandschuhe und für Paul was zum rumdrücken. Doch nun standen im Wohnzimmer noch zwei Rennräder, Ferngesteuerte Autos, ein Arztkoffer für Kinder und noch neue Anziehsachen. Trotz der vielen Geschenke wirkten die beiden nicht sehr glücklich, doch sie versuchten es Tapfer zu verbergen. Sie bedanken sich artig bei den drei Erwachsenen, setzten sich dann aber auf das Sofa und ließen alles links liegen. "Was habt ihr zwei denn?" fragte Hawkeye "Nichts." Kam es gleichzeitig von den beiden zurück. "Gefallen euch die Geschenke nicht?" "Doch" "Warum seit ihr dann so Traurig?" "Wir hatten nur einen Wunsch und den konnte Santa Claus uns wohl nicht erfüllen." Erklärte Ben. "OH na ja ich glaube ich verstehe was ihr habt. Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Santa, es ging um euren Wunschzettel. Er sagte mir dass da nur ein Wunsch drauf war. Er hat mich dann gefragt was ihr sonst noch so haben möchtet. Da habe ihm die Sachen hier vorgeschlagen." Er hocke sich vor die beiden auf dem Sofa schmollenden Kinder. "Also was euren Wunsch an Santa Claus betrifft, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr das wirklich wollt." "Heißt dass.?" "Meinst du.?" keines der beiden Kinder konnte einen klaren Gedanken fassen. "Ja das heißt, dass wenn ihr wollt, ich ab heute euer Dad bin oder Daddy ganz wie ihr wollt." Im ersten Moment saßen die beiden nur da. Dann aber warfen sie sich weinend in Hawkeyes Arme und dieser drückte sie fest an sich. Margarete und Daniel mussten bei diesem Anblick lächeln. Der ganze Tage wurde noch sehr schön auch wenn er für Hawkeye sehr anstrengend wurde. Denn jedes zweite Word war nun Dad Margarete war an diesem Tag nur für Paul wichtig. An diesem Abend gingen alle früh ins Bett. Als sie in ihr Zimmer kam sah sie einen Brief und eine Schachtel auf ihrem Bett. Sie öffnet den Brief und fing an zu lesen.  
  
Lieb Margarete  
  
Ich wollte die das eigentlich Persönlich sagen, doch mir fehlte der Mut dazu. Ich denke noch sehr oft an die Zeit in Kora zurück. Es gab da nicht nur schlechte Sachen. Ich habe auch eine Schöne Erinnerung und zwar die an unsere Beziehung. Wir hatten damals keine Chance zusammen zu bleiben. Denn eine Liebe kann nicht im Krieg existieren. Ich habe aber auf jedem Jahrestreffe gehofft dass du auch da bist, und dass unsere Liebe eine zweite Chance erhält. Du und die Kinder sind für mich das Beste was mir je passiert. Ich liebe dich Margarete Houllihan und ich möchte dich bitten meine Frau zu werden. Solltest du es nicht wollen, dann behalte mein Geschenk trotzdem. ICH LIEBE DICH!  
  
Dein verliebter Benjamin Franklin Pierce.  
  
Margarete konnte kaum glauben was sie da lass, sie fühlte ganz genauso und hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass er genauso fühlen würde. Sie öffnete die Schachtel und darin befand sich ein wunderschöner Ring. Sie nahm die Schachtel mit dem Ring und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hawkeye. Schließlich fand sie ihn auf der Veranda sitzen. "Hi" sagte sie leise und setz sich neben ihn. "Du hast ihn gefunden?" "Ja" sie gab ihm die Box in die Hand. "Margarete auch wenn du nicht so fühlst, bitte nimm mir nicht die Kinder weg." Sie sah ihn an und streichelte leicht mit der Hand über seine Wange. "Wer sagt denn dass ich ihn nicht will? Ich dachte nur mein Verlobter will ihn mir selber an die Handstecken." "Dein wer?" "Du Ben ich akzeptiere deinen Heiratsantrag, weil ich dich liebe." Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich vor und küsste in schüchtern auf die Lippen. Der Kuss wurde aber schnell leidenschaftlicher. Als sie sich von einander trennten, ging Hawkeye vor ihr auf die Knie. "Ich liebe dich. Daher möchte ich dich fragen willst du meine Frau werden?" "Ja ich will." Damit steckte er ihr den Ring an den Finger und sie besiegelten es mit einem weiteren Kuss.  
  
April 1960  
  
Sie waren nun seit vier Monaten verheiratet und eine glückliche Familie. Hawkeye hatte eine Einladung zu einer Konferenz nach Seattle bekommen. Er konnte deshalb nicht mir Margarete zusammen zum Jahrestreffen anreisen. Aber sie würden sich da wieder sehne. Es viel ihm sehr schwer seine Familie für eine Woche allein zulassen denn ihm gefiel das Familienleben und er konnte nun auch verstehen wovon B.J. immer erzählt hatte.  
  
MASH Jahrestreffen  
  
Margarete war sehr nervös als sie vor der Tür stand sie hatte diese Leute fast sieben Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Und nun kam sie hier mit drei Kinder und wie sie heute Morgen das Testergebnis belegt hatte Schwanger an und dazu noch als Margarete Pierce. Was wahrscheinlich nie einer für möglich gehalten hätte. Als sie ein trat waren schon alle da. Erst nahm sie keiner wahr. Dann aber wurde Colonell Potter auf sie aufmerksam und kam auf sie zu um sie zu umarmen. "Major wie geht es ihnen?" "Sehr gut Sir. Darf ich ihnen meine Kinder Benjamin Franklin, Michael Timothy und Paul Christopher vorstellen." "Oh das sind wunderbare Kinder Margarete." "Wir bekommen noch einen Bruder oder eine Schwester." Fügte Ben hinzu. Margarete warf ihnen einen Blick zu der ihn andeutet die Klappe zu halten. "Ich freue mich für sie Margarete. Ist ihr Mann auch da? Damit man ihn zu so einer Familie gratulieren kann?" "Ich weiß es nicht Sir. Wir sind nicht zusammen angereist, da er noch auf eine Konferenz waren." Plötzlich rannten die beiden älteren los, denn sie hatten ihren Dad entdeckt. Er stand bei B.J., Klinger, Rader und Father Mulcahy "Ja ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht ich bin verheiraten und habe eine wunderschöne Frau und drein Wunderbare Kinder." Alle sahen Hawkeye erstaunt an. Sie wurden von einem lauten zweistimmigen "Dad unterbrochen und schon hangen Mike und Ben an ihrem Vater und drückten ihn als hätten sie ihn jahrelang nicht gesehen. "He ihr zwei. Seit ihr eurer Mum wieder entwischt?" "Nein sie redet da mit einem Mann. Der dich sehen will." Meinte Ben strahlend. "Leute darf ich euch vorstellen, das sind meine Kinder Benjamin Franklin und Michael Timothy. Wenn meine Frau gleich kommt werdet ihr sich auch noch Paul Christopher kennen lernen." Ich bin Ben." "Und ich Mike" stellten sich die beiden noch mal selber vor. Margarete war mit den Colonell den beiden Wirbelwinden gefolgt und stieß nun auf die Gruppen. "Margaret sie auch hier?" Es ist schön sie zu sehne." Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Klinger, Rader und B.J. durcheinander. "Das ist der Mann Dad." "Dad?" fragte Potter ungläubig "Ist das.?" "Ja B.J. das ist meine Frau Margaret und auf ihrem Arm hält sie unseren jüngsten Sohn Paul." "Und dann gibt es noch ein Kind aber da wissen wir noch nicht was es ist fügte Benn stolz hinzu. "Was?" kam es nun von allen "Es ist war Hawk ich habe es heute Morgen erfahren." "Das ist wunderbar" und sie küssten sich lange und innig unter dem Jubel der anderen. "Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich." Meinte Father Mulcahy.  
  
The End 


End file.
